Producing haptic feedback typically includes either direct interaction between an object and a user. Alternatively, the body of a user can be augmented with a haptic actuator. The first solution is practical for many devices, but does not scale to all objects in a user's environment particularly as objects in a user's environment gain interactive qualities (“the internet of things” concept). The second solution scales to an arbitrary number of objects but typically requires the user to wear a device with a haptic actuator, which can be cumbersome or inconvenient.
What is needed is a mechanism for providing haptic feedback that does not rely on haptic actuation inside an external device or the wearing of a device.